Back In Her Arms
by BlondeWiccan
Summary: Post Chosen. The Final Battle is over and now everyone can start relaxing. The Powers That Be are now willing to grant Buffy a gift, any of her choosing, as a token of their thanks for her work. This is based off of Joss Whedon's original idea to bring Tara back to life.


**This story is actually for a friend of mine by the name of mylifeinshadow who requested something like this done. She's a huge Willow/Tara shipper (as am I). Also, Anya is alive in this story! Her death could have easily been avoided, and a big reason as to why she was killed off was because Emma Caulfield thought it a fitting end for her. There's a deeper reason why I want Anya alive in this story, so just bear with me on that. I hope you enjoy this story. Constructive criticism and feedback are always welcome. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The battle was over. The First Evil had finally been defeated. There were only a few casualties, those including some of the Slayers who bravely fought against the Turok-Han…and Spike. The recently-souled vampire sacrificed himself for the good of the world, also known to him as Buffy. That particular Slayer was all he had. She had changed his views on the world, and made himself a better person for it.

Through the destruction of Sunnydale, the Scooby Gang moved on to Los Angeles and decided to settle down there.

A day after moving, Willow decided that there was no need to use magick anymore. There was no need for it, really. The most life-threatening situation that would really be around anymore would be vampires, and that was all Buffy's job.

She announced this a couple of days later in front of Buffy, Xander, Anya, Dawn, Giles, and Kennedy.

Before this, Kennedy and Willow had been together, but Buffy could feel…a difference in the relationship. It seemed much more physical, along with being…secretive. Everyone knew, but Willow just felt…was it guilt? Did she feel guilty about liking her? She was never able to put her finger on it, and didn't feel like it was her place to ask.

After the announcement was made, there was a moment of silence. There were some looks of surprise, then slowly formed to smiles.

After a few moments, Giles removed his glasses and cleaned them slowly. "It won't be easy, you know. Completely stopping."

The Witch nodded, her chest puffing out slightly to show confidence. "I know. But, now that the Big Bad is gone, there's really no need to use it anymore."

The Watcher nodded in agreement, a few nods coming from Xander, Dawn, and Buffy as well.

"I'm still planning on opening another magick shop soon. You'll help, right?" Anya asked, crossing her arms and glaring at the redhead.

"Of course! I don't wanna waste what I got up here." She tapped her finger on her head with a grin.

"Good. Then I approve of your choice." The Demon said with a smile.

The only one who hadn't spoken up was Kennedy, and Willow eyed her girlfriend closely. Wasn't she happy for that? I mean…technically it shouldn't really matter what she thinks…right?

The brunette's expression was clear—she wasn't happy.

"So that's it? After everything you did, you're just gonna let all that power go to waste?"

"W-well I…" It wasn't her words that set Willow back, it was the look Kennedy gave her. It was accusatory with a good chunk of disgust.

"Think about it, Will! There isn't going to be as much excitement. You'll have to do things the boring way, you know? No more easy things."

Willow's eyes started darting around the room, just the thought of using magick making her feel guilty. Willow didn't care what kind of magick she used; she just didn't want to use it at all anymore.

Granted, the magick she had been focused on when she was in 'rehabilitation' back in England was more of the elemental kind, but she need more than what the environment around her could give during their confrontations with the First.

When she had used the spell to successfully bring out the powers in all of the Potential Slayers around the world, she had opened herself to a lot of channels in magickal field. In that moment, she could feel not only the White Magicks, but every other type of magick there was, every kind of power out there.

The spell itself was of extreme good, and that was why her hair had changed color then. What Willow didn't tell anyone was that the Dark Magicks that still lay dormant within her opened again as well.

All of those months she worked to rid the darkness out, and she had left herself wide open. Now, again she struggled, simply the thought of closing a door or opening a window making her fingers itch, words Latin and English alike to assist with any spellwork.

"She said she wanted to stop, so let's help her." Dawn snapped, giving a glare to the recent Slayer.

"I'm just saying, it'd make life a lot easier for her and everyone else." Kennedy threw back.

"For everyone else!?" The younger Summers' sister rose from her seat, crossing her arms over her chest. "Some of us actually want her around for more than just magick!"

Kennedy gaped, then stand, looking as if she were about to punch the teen in the face.

Buffy looked at her sister in surprise, but didn't intervene.

"She's my girlfriend, so I can do whatever the hell I want with her."

"Huh, that sounds pretty unbalanced to me." Sarcasm dripped from the sentence.

Why couldn't Tara be here? Everything was almost perfect…no super bads on their tails anymore, and they could finally relax. It seemed to Dawn that everyone was happy except Willow. Even when the Scoobies got back together after Willow's reunion, the redhead had seemed…different.

Then, when Kennedy showed up, Dawn felt another shift in the Witch. She tried being happy, but…it wasn't there. She wasn't _really _happy…not like she had been with Tara.

Tara. That's who was missing. She had been everyone's friend, and Willow's soulmate, at least in Dawn's mind. They were perfect for each other… smiling whenever they were together, always holding hands, just so cute and…She cut herself off from thinking much more of that, or else she'd start crying again.

Nobody could hate Tara, but it was hard to stay in the same room with Kennedy for too long. She was able to ignore Willow's relationship only because there were bigger things at stake back then, but now Dawn wanted Willow to be happy, and if Kennedy was against making that happen, then that meant she didn't love Willow.

"Tch, whatever." Passing by Willow without so much as a glance, Kennedy grabbed her jacket and left the house, slamming her door on the way out. Willow looked from the front door to the small crowd, her eyes wide with fear. "What did I do wrong…?"

In a moment, Buffy rose from her chair, hugging her best friend for a sort of comfort. "You didn't do anything wrong…I'm sure she'll calm down. See that it's what you want…I'll talk with her about it, okay?" Willow only nodded, not entirely sure how to actually respond.

"Buffy…do…do you think…she even wants to be with me…?" The thought of Kennedy leaving her was terrifying. Not so much because she actually liked Kennedy so much to be with her for the rest of her life, but of the simple thought of being alone.

"I…" Buffy stepped back, attempting to form a good answer. "I'll ask her that too. I don't really know, Will. I know you like her and all…" The Slayer was never all that good with relationship talk, and it still stung her a little after Spike's death.

"No! No no no, don't ask her that! That's just…that would be a weird question…I think."

"Willow, you haven't done anything wrong, so stop feeling that way." Dawn said with a heavy sigh. She didn't want Willow beating herself up for being happy.

Grabbing her own jacket, Buffy put her hand on the doorknob. "Won't be gone long. You guys stay safe, okay?"

The younger Summers' saluted with a mock "yes ma'am!" before Buffy left with a shake of her head and smile.

"Come on Willow, let's get some food!" Dawn grabbed the redhead's hand, dragging her into the kitchen for dinner.


End file.
